500 days of April
by NinaGayane
Summary: Because April Kepner deserves a fanfiction, here it is ! Starts after season 7 episode 8, so spoilers on almost everything until that. Rated T for language and just to be safe. Eventually, romance  but not for soon .
1. Chapter 1

_**[500] days of April**_

(spoilers from season 7, episode 8)

**Hey everyone,**

**Since the beginning of this season, we can all agree that April wasn't the kind of character you like. But she is becoming more awesome in every episode ! So, for the first time, I wanted to read a fanfic about her. But what happened then ? Nothing ! Not one little fanfiction about April Kepner ! So I said to myself "you HAVE to make one, at least to save her honor". So I decide to write this.**  
**I'm not much of a writer, and english isn't my mother tongue, but I hope at least it will encourage people to write fanfic about her :D**

**'Nuff said now, let's get down to it !**

**

* * *

**

_April was in the intern locker room, to check in which service she was for the month._

_Ever since that … incident with Alex "the Greatest Bastard That Ever Lived" occurred, she had managed to avoid him. Hunt took her in his service for the end of the month, until they were reassigned. Jackson was kinder to her. Everyone was, actually. But still, she avoided him in the hallways. She didn't exactly know if he was avoiding her back, but she didn't care. At all._

_Screw him._

_Because, yes, she was used to shame and being joked about, because she was that weird girl nobody liked nor cared about, a 26 year-old virgin and everything, but THAT ? That was probably the worst moment of her life. And she had lived awful moments. Like that one in high school, when Artie Sullivan asked her out in front of the whole class, before rejecting her because she was dressed "like a bulgarian garbage woman". What did that even mean ?_

_So April wasn't ready to confront him just yet. He was mean. She got that he was an asshole, thank you. But he initiated the thing ! She didn't ask for anything ! Plus, how come a guy that was so, so sweet aroung kids, so clever too (that thing with the ping-pong ball, definitely impressive) could be such an insensitive asshole ? He knew she was a virgin ! Of course she didn't want to "screw" !_

_April sighted. There was no need to have a breakdown in front of everybody. She calmed down and approached the board with a tiny nod in the stomach._

_Pediatric. Oh God, that really didn't smell good at all. Nervously, she checked out the name of the other intern she was with._

***Jackson ! Yeah ! ***

_That was relief. He was the closest thing to a friend she had there. He was nice. And incredibly hot, even if she didn't stand a chance._

- Hey hey hey ! What are you doing ?

_While she was deep in her thoughts, fantasizing about Jackson in the shower - what ? She was a virgin, not a prude - a nurse had popped out of nowhere, and she had erased Jackson's name. She was writing an other name instead ..._

- Your buddy Avery called sick. I was told to reassign Dr Karev in pediatric.

- You can't do that … No ! Please ! _she started begging._

- That's not very nice …_ a familiar voice said, behind her shoulder._

_April blushed heavily and turned around. Of course. He had to be there. She gave him what she hoped looked like a terrifying glare, and walked away with dignity. Well, Kepner-style dignity, at least. Okay, she ran out of the room, so what ?_

_One thing made her happy though : his stupid face still bear the bruises from his fight with Jackson._

- Suck it, loser …_ she mumbled once she got in the elevator._

* * *

**So, I know nothing really exiting happened here, but I just wanted to do a simple, quiet beginning, to set the tone. Let me know what you think anyway !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo everybody ! **

**I was so glad to find out that I wasn't the only April fan out there :D Thanks for all the reviews and the subscribing. **

**But still I want to reply an (anonymous) review from a certain « » (yeah, there was no name actually …) : **_« Only thing April deserved was to be shot. Clark should've taken that dumb bitch out! Alex isn't a bastard. April is a stupid bitch for trying to whore herself out. »_

**I used to think like you (I prefered Reed), but now she's becoming a better character. And I just want to be clear, the story is from April's point of view, and that's why Alex is called « the greatest bastard of all times », because you can exactly say that he was nice to her … That's all ! (and I really like Alex as a character, by the way). Last thing, Grey's Anatomy is a fiction, and this is a fanfiction, so, no need to get all angry over it ^^ **

**And right before we get to the chapter (because this author's note is starting to be way too long, sorry), I wanted to say that I don't know yet who will be romantically involved with our dear April. We'll find out ! **

_She was first to arrive at the meeting point, on the pediatric service floor. Well, this dear Stark was already there, and next to him was a huge pile of patient's files, on the nurse's desk._

- Kepner ! Where's the other one … Karev ?

***Nice to see you too, asshole***

- Don't know, _she replied._

***And absolutely don't care ...***

-Aw, don't be so bitter about it. You should have known better !

_She froze. What the …_

-What are you talking about ?

_He gave her a wink. A WINK. A nod tied in her stomach._

-You know exactly what I'm talking about, dontcha …

_Unbelievable. She stood there with her mouth hung open. Did the whole hospital knew ? _

- Enough chatting now, let's get down to business.

***To defeat dum dum the Huns … Ok you're at WORK April. Focus.***

-Do these,_ Stark said while casually pointing at the files next to him._ And give the post-ops to Karev when he decides to show up. I'm gonna grab some coffee, page me if you need me. Well, if a patient need me. A dying one woulf be better.

_He patted her on the shoulder before he walked away. He was such an ass. And a bad doctor. Grrr, she hated him. April tried to grab all the files on the desk at once, but miserably failed. Everything fell on the floor._

- Crap …

_That wasn't starting like a good day, and she had the feeling that it wasn't going to improve. She went down on her knee to pick everything up. And, naturally, no one came to help her._

- I think I'm going slightly mad … _she sighted_

- Stop talking to yourself, you look like little Grey before she went to the looney bin, seriously.

- Whaaaaaaaaaat ?_ she yelled._

_It was Alex. How did he … When did he arrive ? God, she was indeed going crazy. She was so shocked she forgot to be angry for a minute._

- You scared the hell out of me ! How did you even get there ?

- Uuh, the elevator maybe ? You know, that big thing that goes up and down, it's very convenient, you totally give it a try ! _he laughed._

- Very funny … Well … _she said, trying desperately to find something funny or clever to say._ Clark said you have to take his post ops.

_Yeah, she didn't find anything. She grabbed her files – successfully, that time – and stood up._

- Wait, April, hum …

_She hesitated, but stayed. It wasn't polite not to listen to people, right ?_

- I never really got the chance to apologize. Listen, I'm sorry I acted like a moron the other day. I … I wasn't well at all, and I couldn't think straight.

*You couldn't think straight, so you tried to have sex with me. But did you needed to tell me that way ?*

_She blushed. He did look sorry. But that was a bit easy. Apologies aren't enough for stuff like this, she needed time before her anger faded out. But then again, he did had that cute little puppy look on his face …_

- That doesn't excuse everything.

And she walked away. Yeah ! She totally nailed it ! She was leaving with her head up high, like in movies, and that was soooo cool ! Kepner 1 – Karev 0. Booyah.


End file.
